


We're a mess of our own

by johnjaes



Series: It's the diamond life [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaes/pseuds/johnjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody sees, nobody knows,<br/>We are a secret can't be exposed.<br/>That's how it is, that's how it goes,<br/>Far from the others, close to each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a mess of our own

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr

 

 

 

It’s late.

 

Wonwoo brings the bottle to his lips, taking a swift gulp.He should be in bed, probably should have been hours ago when they got back and everyone was dead tired.

 

His mind is buzzing. At this point, he’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or the fact that he can feel Seokmin’s hard gaze on him.

 

Seokmin had decided that his presence would be needed in the kitchen as Wonwoo drinks away. Wonwoo can’t exactly blame him, knowing how he himself of all people, loves drinking but can never hold it well. He’s more or less the type to go for it and doesn’t realize the outcome till the last minute. Seokmin’s the type to think too much before he even does anything.

 

Perhaps that’s what makes them so different. Perhaps that’s what makes them so distant.

 

A while ago, they were far from distant. They were tangled limbs in a single bed, hands intertwined and eyes locked. But that was before everything fell apart. Wonwoo’s not sure if he remembers how it all unfolded. All he knows is, he can feel a burning inside him, the feeling of hunger when you haven’t eaten in days. He wants, no— _needs_ Seokmin _now_.

 

He gets up from his seat and Seokmin’s gaze immediately follows his unsteady steps. He’s sure he looks drunk and incapable of grasping reality, he doesn’t actually care. Seokmin doesn’t look the least surprised when Wonwoo settles himself into his lap. It’s a weight Seokmin should be used to by now.

 

Wonwoo’s arms go around Seokmin’s neck, their lips are sealed in the next second. No words are exchanged when they head for the bathroom. Wonwoo can’t explain how he feels when his insides burn just at Seokmin’s feather light touches. He’s reminded of what they are and why they are so when he hears the click of the bathroom door.

 

Seokmin’s careful. Seokmin’s always been careful.

 

Their actions seem practiced, they might as well be. Wonwoo can’t remember how long they’ve been doing this. Exchanging knowing glances during practice and sneaking kisses behind someone’s turned back, quick fucks in the washrooms at venues before events, late night walks around the neighbourhood—they’re not exactly subtle of their relationship.

 

Wonwoo’s glad the other members don’t talk about it, no matter what they’ve heard or witnessed. It wouldn’t surprise him if Seungcheol has seen him pulling Seokmin in for a heated kiss, or Minghao noticing Seokmin’s arm around his waist.

 

Everyone has their secrets. Wonwoo’s relationship with Seokmin isn’t a secret, though Seokmin deems it so. He lets Seokmin be, cause if Seokmin ever even hears so much as a whisper about them, they’d be over faster than they were together, which was a deep kiss they both indulged in without much thought and too much emotion.

 

Wonwoo knows, there’s a lot happening around them and they have a lot to do. He’s supposed to be the older one, the responsible one, the one who tells Seokmin “no”—instead, he pulls the younger male closer, their bodies pressing together under the running water as Seokmin’s lips latch onto his collarbone.

 

He’s always known about Seokmin’s thing for his collarbone. He sometimes wears low cut shirts and tshirts that are far too loose for him, just for the kick of the moment and the bruises on his hips much later that are somewhat rewarding in a way.

 

He’s weird and messed up and he admits that. He’s just satisfied with what they have, even though what they have might actually be nothing more than blind lust or plain attraction. He can bother with the world later, when Seokmin’s not filling his senses.

 

 

 


End file.
